Carta de una vida
by Brumosa
Summary: Reflexiones en los últimos momentos de vida


_Disclaimers. Xena y Gabrielle pertenecen a MCA TV._  
 _Esta historia contiene referencias sexuales, no explícitas pero implícitas, por tanto los menores de edad podrían tener algunos problemillas con sus padres si les comentan que han estado leyéndola._

 _A mi madre, por enseñarme a ser fuerte y sensible a la vez._

* * *

 **Der Hölle Rache kocht in me inem Heizen**  
 **Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um minch her!...**  
 **Vertossen sei auf evig, verlassen sei auf evig,**  
 **Zertrümmmert zej'n auf evig alle bande der Natur**

(La venganza del infierno bulle en mi corazón  
La Muerte y la Desesperación arden en torno a mí...  
Expulsada para siempre, abandonada para siempre  
Para siempre rotos los lazos de la Naturaleza)

* * *

Ahora que ya no me queda nada por lo que luchar, me rindo a la evidencia de que mi vida ha sido la mejor posible que podía haber vivido.

Atrás quedan años de confusión y miedo. Ya no hay tiempo para sentir miedo o arrepentimiento. Hubo un tiempo en que el odio guió mis pasos, y mis ideas de venganza lo único que poblaba mi mente.

Durante mis años de señor de la guerra, cuando la sola mención de mi nombre hacia temblar al hombre más valiente y Grecia entera se arrodillaba ante mi, todo el odio acumulado, todo el dolor por la muerte de mi hermano fue el combustible que movió mis pasos. Jamás me rendía ante el cansancio, ni me vencía el dolor. No existía sitios para los sentimientos, ni tiempo.

Durante esos años en los que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás, en los que creía que el único medio de fidelidad era mediante el terror y el miedo, en los que nunca creí que alguien pudiera obedecerme porque así lo deseaba, jamás dejé que un pequeño rayo de amor creciese en mi corazón.

Usé a hombres y mujeres para mis fines, y jamás tuve ningún repara en abandonarles después.

Durante mis 10 años de reinado de terror, sólo recuerdo una vez que creí realmente en la bondad y el amor. Mi error fue Julio Cesar. No volvió a ocurrir, y después de la crucifixión renací para vengarme del mundo.

No hubo piedad ni remordimientos.

Mi época al lado de Lao Ma fue también una de las mejores, pero nunca hubo confianza. Yo era como un animal atrapado y salvaje, y nadie podría domarme.

Supongo que mi vuelta del reino de China significó que el monstruo había regresado. Formé el más poderoso ejército, y nunca les permití un solo gesto de desobediencia, haciendo que mis propios hombres me tuvieran más miedo que las gentes de los pueblos que saqueábamos.

Durante esos años, no hubo noche que los rostros de los que había matado no torturaran mis sueños. Quizá los peores eran cuando soñaba con Cirra, ya que fue después de entonces cuando decidí que matar niños no entraba dentro de mi idea de conquista.

Recuerdo haberme acostado con todo tipo de gente, y recuerdo que algunos no llegaban a ver la luz del amanecer nunca más. El miedo en su mirada me excitaba y hacía mi sangre hervir.

Sé que mis hombres decían de mí lo gran amante que era, pero todos sabían el precio si no era complacida como yo deseaba.

Hubiera deseado olvidar, pero todas las noches volvía a revivirlo, y cada día la repulsa que me producía hacía que mi furia creciera y mis acciones fueran peores.

Cuando mis hombres se rebelaron por aquel niño, yo ya había comenzado mi camino hacia la redención. Aquello sólo aceleró las cosas, y Hércules terminó de convencerme.

Después enterré mi negra coraza, y comencé a llevar una más ligera, pero seguía siendo la guerrera que había aterrorizado a Grecia entera, y la gente me temía, refusando mi ayuda.

No tenía sentimientos, o si los tenía los enmascaraba muy cuidadosamente, tanto porque es de las debilidades de lo que el enemigo se aprovecha, así lo hizo Cesar, como de que yo no me permitía tener debilidades.

Intenté ser paciente, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más difícil me resultaba.

Mi temperamento me impedía ser tan magnánima como se esperaba de mi, y jamás tuve la paciencia necesaria para defenderme de ese rechazo que la gente sentía por mí. Acepté el odio de la gente y dejé que me juzgaran de la manera más dura que podían, ya que ni yo misma me permití el perdón tan necesario que merecía. Yo me erigí en juez, fiscal y jurado, declarándome culpable perpetua. Jamás me perdone, incluso cuando mis pecados fueron olvidados mucho tiempo atrás.

Creo que el día que conocí a Gabrielle fue un día que no olvidare, aunque no sólo porque conocí a Gabrielle como que ese día había decidido que ya había huido por demasiado tiempo. Supongo que ese día no pensé que sería el día en que mi vida cambiaría en una manera tan radical.

Hay veces que no soy consciente de lo que me hizo meterme en medio de aquello, pero, cuando recuerdo sus ojos se que no podía ser en otra manera. Había admiración, fe y amor, y no podía decepcionarla. Había esa luz que sólo brilla en los inocentes de corazón, y esa luz fue lo que me atrajo como el hierro se siente atraído por la piedra ferrita.

Al principio no deseaba su compañía, no porque me molestase demasiado, sino porque el concepto de mi misma era el peor posible. Ante mis ojos yo era un monstruo malísimo y no merecía su compañía.

Sin embargo, mirarla a los ojos era como mirar al inmenso mar, cuya tranquilidad calma mis tormentosos sentimientos, adormilando la tormenta y la furia que estalla en mi interior, que los años ha atenuado.

Podría explicar lo que veía, veo y veré en sus ojos, pero la contadora de historias era ella y no yo. Mis palabras no podrían llegar a explicar ni en una pequeña porción el porque de todos estos años de amistad... Yo no soy ella, y sólo soy la guerrera alta que maneja la espada. La que tiene los ojos del color del hielo acerado.

Si digo que antes de conocer a Gabrielle estaba perdida, supongo que mentiría en alguna forma, sin embargo en parte es así como realmente era. La gran destructora de naciones no sentía miedo, ni siquiera sentía. Eso es lo que se puede pensar, pero, en esa vida todos sienten miedo desde el más poderoso león hasta el mas pequeño ratón. Y yo, por supuesto no era una excepción.

Después de conocer a Gabrielle mi miedo era que fuera un sueño, luego que algún día se marchara por mi carácter, y por ultimo mi mayor terror era que muriera sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, cosa que ocurrió al cabo de los años.

Cuando nos conocimos ella era una cría llena de sueños, cuando murió, ella era la mujer que había alegrado mi vida en mas de un sentido. Imagino que eso es lo más importante, lo más positivo que me ha ocurrido. Creo firmemente que si no la hubiese conocido, las cosas habrían ido por otro camino, porque en esta vida cada acción que realizamos define la siguiente acción que tendremos que hacer.

Es posible que hubiese hecho el bien como he hecho, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo?. Dudo mucho que hubiese sido tanto como fue.

Supongo que nunca dije como murió mi más adorada Gabrielle. El solo y mero hecho de recordarlo me causa un dolor profundo, pero debo contarlo también.

Se puede ver que las líneas de la edad no cruzan mi rostro, tanto como no cruzaban el suyo. Sólo tenía 30 inviernos cuando murió, 15 menos de los que yo tengo ahora. Murió como había vivido, ayudando a los demás.

Recuerdo que le dije que el caballo parecía nervioso, pero ella no le dio importancia. Tenía que ir a visitar a una familia, y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, en el camino, el caballo se encabritó y salió al galope, con Gabrielle intentando controlarle.

Sólo se que de pronto salió volando, y oí el crujido de los huesos al romperse.

Gabrielle parecía una muñeca rota, y no me atreví a moverla. Según me arrodillé supe que Gabrielle no sobreviviría mucho tiempo más. La llamé suavemente, y abrió los ojos muy despacio, como si fuera un esfuerzo titánico. La acaricié la mejilla y sonrió. Toque su cabeza con mucho cuidado. Se había roto el cráneo, pero ademas de la columna. Su último gesto fue aquella sonrisa. Después perdió el conocimiento, y murió tras dos horas. Durante esas dos horas no me moví de su lado, ni la moví más que para vendar la herida y cortar la hemorragia.

No fue hasta después de muerta, que me la llevé a casa.

La he llorado durante este tiempo y la seguiría llorando si supiera que hay un mañana para mi, pero, se que no veré el amanecer de un nuevo día, y para ser sincera me alegro, porque eso significa que veré a Gabrielle de nuevo, o al menos eso espero.

He intentado ser perdonada con todas mis fuerzas, he tratado de expiar todos mis pecados. Espero que Hades lo sepa y sea suficiente.

Durante estos años he sido feliz, realmente lo he sido, y si volviera a nacer, y la única manera de conocer a Gabrielle fuese convirtiéndome en la asesina que fui, lo volvería a hacer.

Ella me enseñó lo que ya tan largo tiempo atrás había olvidado, me enseñó a amar de nuevo y a perdonarme a mi misma.

 _La guerrera miró al médico y cerró los ojos por última vez. El hombre supo que había muerto, y lloró en silencio. Lloró porque este era el final de la más grande guerrera de toda Grecia, la cual había muerto con el honor con el que muere un guerrero, defendiendo lo que merece ser defendido. La guerrera tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y el hombre deseó que fuese porque había visto a Gabrielle cuando estaba cruzando la frontera de la vida._

 _Ni siquiera le sacó la flecha que le había partido el corazón, sólo la partió para que no sobresaliera._

 _Una escolta de amazonas llevó el cuerpo de Xena a la pira, y tras la incineración fueron sus cenizas llevadas a Anfípolis, donde también estaban las de Gabrielle._

* * *

 **Dejadme, oh, dejadme con mis pesares;**  
 **aquí permaneceré hasta desaparecer**  
 **hasta no ser más que un espíritu**  
 **y haber dejado esta forma de arcilla.**

 **Entonces vagaré por este bosque**  
 **recorriendo campos sin sendas**  
 **A través de la penumbra él verá mi sombra.**  
 **Y escuchará mi voz en la brisa.**  
William Blake.


End file.
